


Gaming with Supergirl

by 5_Minute_Fics



Series: Pieces of Life [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter and Kara play video games, and she's not very good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming with Supergirl

"Oh come on, you call yourself Supergirl?!"  Carter never looked away from the screen.  

"Well I'm - " She interrupted herself. "That's a totally different thing, Carter. Low blow!"

"I'm just saying, superior senses, faster reflexes, Kryptonian this, alien that, and I'm totally owning you on this game."

"Well I haven't ever played it before, and the flying is totally counter intuitive."

"Blah blah blah, you know Winn is really good at this game, he can give you some tips."

"I don't need any tips, and since when do you push down to go up? That's now how I fly!"  She said, gritting her teeth and squeezing the controller as hard as she could without crushing it.  "Oh come on!!" She shouted, as her ship exploded.  

"Alright hang on."  She took her glasses off, set them down on the table, and sat back in the couch.  "OK let's go again."

"You sure you want another round Kara?  I ain't even sweating off this last one."

"You'll be sweating if I tell your mom you said ain't."

Carter started the game.  "I'll tell mom you cussed in front of me." 

"I'll tell her you were playing a fighting game."

"You fed me sugar."

"Carter!" Kara gasped. "We had a deal!" 

Carter smiled, and immediately destroyed her ship.

"Why?  Why would you do that? I didn't even have a chance!"

"Competition Kara."

"The game barely started!"

"You got to be in it to win it." Carter pumped a fist, and then quickly resumed his grip on the controller. "But you also need talent, so …" He shrugged.

"I'm going to get you on this next one!"

"Bring it Supergirl. You're dealing with Carter Grant."

"Oh I'm bringing it." Kara said. 

Carter started the game, and he gave Kara an opening instead of killing her right away. Turns out, that was all she needed. She was on fire, and she LIKED it.

"Ha ha, I'm winning this one!" She said, moving her whole body with her controller. "Oh my God I'm actually winning."

"Wrong!" Carter exclaimed, as he destroyed her ship. "YES! I am the maste-"

"NOOO!!!" Kara shouted, accidentally unleashing her heat vision, destroying the TV.

Kara and Carter stared at the now-burning TV for a few seconds, and then turned and looked at each other. 

"Oh my God Kara."

"I know," She put the controller down, hurried over to the TV, and used her freeze-breath to put out the flames. 

"This is the third one!" Carter said, putting his shoes on.

"Hurry, your mom will be home in a couple of hours." Kara headed toward the door, and Carter was close behind.

"Maybe you should buy an extra one this time?"

"I can't, this one has to go on my credit card." Kara grabbed her keys and headed out.

"You know she's going to catch us. We're going to be in so much trouble." Carter said, as he followed her out and shut the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm @comicgirlgeek on tumblr if you'd like to connect. I love feedback and new friends :-)


End file.
